Into the Mist
Into the Mist is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-sixth case of the season. It is featured as the second case set in the Misty Isle district of Aurelia. Plot After solving a brutal murder, the team boarded a ship heading to the mysterious isle. Partway through the journey, when Silvano Macerno and the player were standing on the deck, a loud scream was heard. The duo raced to the other side of the ship and discovered the body of Sid Nelson, his head punctured by an anchor. The team spoke to Maximillian Bentley due to him finding the body, along with suspecting shiphand Tom Quincy and ship captain Gregory Windraker before hearing that Ruth had fallen overboard. After assisting Ruth back on board, the team suspected passenger Henri Gatsby and victim's sister Ina Nelson before being interrupted by Fiona Carraway, saying she had seen a sea monster. Despite Fiona's claims, they arrested Tom for the murder. The killer then was caught as shiphand Tom Quincy. Tom denied involvement in the murder until confronted with the overwhelming amount of evidence, breaking down in tears and stating he killed the only man he’d ever loved. Surprised, Silvano question Tom about what he meant. Tom explained that he and Sid had slept together one night but Sid refused to come out and told Tom that he meant nothing to him. Tom begged Sid to come out so they could be a real couple but Sid kept refusing. Tom, blinded by rage, grabbed the anchor and threw it into his lover’s head, killing him. At court, Tom was devastated by his actions and pleaded to be sentenced to life in jail for his crime. Via a video-call trial, Judge Rodriguez decided that Tom was filled with remorse and sentenced him to twenty years in jail for the murder of Sid Nelson. After the trial, the ship suddenly stopped moving and Gregory informed the team that the ship had broken down. With the help of Lydia, the player was able to find a boat gear kit and repair the ship. The pair then found a tablet containing the ship command controls and returned it to Gregory, telling him they're good to go and the ship soon arrived at the ominous island. Afterwards, Ina told the team that she'd seen Callum rushing off the boat. The pair searched through Callum's possessions and found a note from Callum, explaining that he was heading for his hometown. Lydia and the player then informed Chief Aleiso of Callum's departure, resulting in Florence insisting that the team needed to head to Callum's hometown next. Summary Victim *'Sid Nelson' (found punctured with an anchor) Murder Weapon *'Anchor' Killer *'Tom Quincy' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying. *The suspect suffers from seasickness. *The suspect eats canned pork. Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying. *The suspect suffers from seasickness. *The suspect eats canned pork. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect wears a bandana. Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying. *The suspect eats canned pork. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying. *The suspect suffers from seasickness. *The suspect eats canned pork. Appearance *The suspect wears a bandana. Profile *The suspect knows knot-tying. *The suspect suffers from seasickness. *The suspect eats canned pork. Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Killer's Profile *The killer knows knot-tying. *The killer suffers from seasickness. *The killer eats canned pork. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer wears a bandana. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ship Deck. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Chain, Key; New Suspect: Maximilian Bentley) *Talk to Maximilian Bentley about witnessing the murder. *Examine Key. (Result: Cabin Key; New Crime Scene: Ship Cabin) *Investigate Ship Cabin. (Result: Box of Possessions, Captain’s Hat) *Examine Box of Possessions. (Result: Golden Ring) *Talk to Tom Quincy about how he knew the victim. *Examine Captain's Hat. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Gregory Windraker) *Inform Gregory Windraker about his crew member’s death. *Examine Chain. (Result: Flaky Bits) *Analyze Flaky Bits. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from seasickness) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Anchor; Attribute: The killer knows knot-tying) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ship Bridge. (Clues: Torn Ticket, Photo, Rope) *Examine Torn Ticket. (Result: Ticket Restored; New Suspect: Henri Gatsby) *Talk to Henri Gatsby about the death aboard. (Attribute: Henri suffers from seasickness) *Examine Photo of Unknown Woman. (Result: Victim’s Sister Identified; New Suspect: Ina Nelson) *Inform Ina Nelson of the murder. (Attribute: Ina knows knot-tying and suffers from seasickness) *Examine Rope Coil. (Result: Brown Bits) *Analyze Brown Bits. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats canned pork; New Crime Scene: Ship Railing) *Investigate Ship Railing. (Result: Soaked Form, Bloody Trophy) *Examine Bloody Trophy. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim’s Blood and Maximilian's DNA) *Confront Maximilian about bashing the victim. (Attribute: Maximillian eats canned pork, knows knot-tying and suffers from seasickness) *Examine Soaked Form. (Result: Dismissal Form) *Analyze Dismissal Form. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Gregory Windraker about the dismissal form. (Attribute: Gregory eats canned pork and knows knot-tying, Tom knows knot-tying) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Bunk Beds. (Clues: Photo, Folder, Victim’s Phone) *Examine Photo. (Result: Insulting Photo) *Talk to Henri Gatsby about being insulted by the victim. (Attribute: Henri eats canned pork and knows knot-tying) *Examine Folder. (Result: Punishment Log) *Talk to Tom Quincy about his frequent punishments. (Attribute: Tom eats canned pork and suffers from seasickness) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim’s Phone. (09:00:00) *Make Ina Nelson explain why she sent berating messages. (Attribute: Ina eats canned pork) *Investigate Steering Instruments. (Result: Crate Box, Victim’s Cap) *Examine Crate Box. (Result: Victim’s Charm Necklace) *Analyze Charm Necklace. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Victim’s Cap. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (12:00:00; The killer wears a bandana) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Believe or Not… (2/6). (No stars) To Believe or Not... (2/6) *See what Captain Windraker needs. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ship Deck. (Result: Gear Crate) *Examine Gear Crate. (Result: Boat Gear Kit) *Analyze Boat Gear Kit. (03:00:00) *Investigate Ship Bridge. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Ship Command Controls) *Tell the captain that they’re ready to go. (Reward: Sailor’s Uniform) *Ask Ina Nelson what she saw. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Ship Cabin. (Clue: Callum’s Blankets) *Examine Callum’s Blankets. (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Departure Note) *Inform Chief Aleiso of Callum’s departure. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Misty Isle